Interview
by Oceanna
Summary: Asami, la veille du procès de son père, dans une chambre vide, seule, avec les souvenirs de sa mère et la trahison de son père. Que reste-t-il quand celui qui nous a élevé trahit ce en quoi nous croyons ?


_A/N : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 83° nuit du FoF. Le but est d'écrire un OS en une heure à partir d'un thème ; ici :_ Empire _. Les reviews sont toujours bienvenues !_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Interview  
**_

 _ **.**_

Souvenir : le salon, sa mère, et un journaliste. Elle, sur le sol, en train de jouer en silence.

« Qu'est-ce que cela fait, d'avoir épouser le dirigeant d'un empire industriel ?

-J'ose espérer que cet homme ne se limite pas à cela ! Mais, si vous voulez une réponse honnête, la voilà : beaucoup de dérangement pendant les nuits et ses jours de vacances. »

Elle ne se souvient pas de son visage, juste de sa voix (peut-être a-t-elle réinventé son timbre à partir des mots sur le papier, peut-être que sa mère a hésité, a bafouillé sans que cela ne soit retranscrit). Rires. C'est ce qui est marqué sur la page. Elle ne s'en souvient pas. Elle garde la vague sensation d'une étoffe soyeuse contre sa joue alors qu'elle s'amuse avec quelque chose, probablement le kit de construction qu'il y a dans la photographie (ou peut-être a-t-elle reconstitué cela à partir des photographies : elle a pu rester sagement dans un coin en attendant de poser pour la photographie. Et la sensation du tissu peut mentir : la robe est dans son placard, intouchée depuis des lustres. Il fut un temps où elle sentait encore le parfum de sa mère, mais elle n'a plus essayé depuis si longtemps, de peur d'être déçue).

De sa mère, il ne lui reste pas grand-chose. Des bijoux, des robes et des chaussures dont une partie ne lui vont pas mais qu'elle ne sait pas jeter. Des témoignages et des coupures de journaux parues juste après sa mort. Les photographies prises par son père, celles prises par les journalistes avant. Des images fugaces, des instants figés sans aucun sens, des intuitions : je crois qu'elle m'a dit cela, je crois qu'elle aimait, je crois… Et cette interview. Les seuls mots de sa mère, avec les récits, figés, mythifiés peut-être, de son père et de sa famille lorsque les souvenirs remontent. Ni lettres, ni carnets.

Cette interview.

Elle l'a sorti ce soir, sans savoir pourquoi (en sachant exactement pourquoi). Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas touché à la pochette de carton qui la contient – cela fait longtemps qu'elle vit avec l'absence et l'inconstance de souvenirs qu'elle ne peut pas combler. A-t-elle vieillit ? Il y a des choses qui lui sautent soudain aux yeux, dans ces mots qu'elle croyait connaître par cœur, et parmi elles : la manière dont sa mère refuse à chaque fois de parler de l'homme public qu'est son père, dont elle recentre ses réponses sur l'homme privé. Ses valeurs. Son amour. Son esprit.

Cet homme, elle ne le reconnaît pas. Elle – son père – cet homme qui a décidé – qui a cru que – qui a utilisé son empire – qui a utilisé _ses_ créations pour –

Ce n'est pas son _père_! Cela ne peut pas être son père, pas celui qu'elle a aimé, celui avec qui elle a grandit. Celui qui l'a fait voler dans ses bras, qui lui a fait démonter et remonter les moteurs, qui a construit avec elle ses premiers prototype. Celui avec qui elle a rit, parlé, partagé – celui qu'elle a pris dans ses bras, celui qu'elle… Cela n'est pas non plus l'homme qui transparaît dans les mots de sa mère, dans ses réponses, dans ces quelques mots (les seuls maintenant, à n'être pas marqué par la voix de son père).

Il est… autre chose – traître. Plus qu'à son pays, plus qu'à sa famille – il est traître à lui-même, menteur – et comment peut-elle n'avoir rien compris ? Comment peut-elle avoir permis… (Comment peut-elle l'aimer encore, et se sentir fille indigne de ne pouvoir lui pardonner, parce que l'homme sur le banc des accusés à le visage et la voix de son père, en a les mots et l'identité ?)

Fille indigne.

Devant les mots de sa mère, au creux de la nuit, elle pense (pour la première fois, avec presque de la certitude) : peut-être que maman non plus ne lui aurait pas pardonné.


End file.
